In The Wild
by ThyWickedOne
Summary: Stephanie and Ranger have to survive the wild after their plane crashes in the woods.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters. Janet Evanovich does. I'm just using them to have fun and flex my writing muscles.

**_Prologue _**

Stephanie Plum slumped low in her seat and gazed out the airplane window. It was a nice day in April—not too hot, not too cold. The perfect day to spend eating ice cream at Point Pleasant.

Unfortunately for Stephanie Plum, she wasn't going to Point Pleasant. In fact, she didn't know _where_ she was going, only that she was expected to stay there. With _him._

She leveled an involuntary glare in Ranger's direction. He was sitting in the seat beside her, their wrists linked together by a pair of handcuffs. Deep down, she knew he was only trying to protect her, but she couldn't help but feel a little frustrated that he had taken control of her life.

_Her_ life.

Ranger looked over just in time to catch her glaring at him. "Something wrong?"

"No," Stephanie said tersely. "Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all."

The corners of Ranger's mouth turned up slightly. "You're mad."

_Hell yes, I'm mad,_ Stephanie thought, but she said nothing. A silence Ranger matched with his own.

The plane taxied onto the runway, and once given the okay, began its ascent. A wave of nervous anxiety washed over Stephanie and she sucked in a deep breath.

"Relax, babe," Ranger said. He brushed his thumb over the top of her hand and she realized she was gripping the armrest so tightly her knuckles had turned white.

Tugging her hand as far away from Ranger's as the cuffs would allow, Stephanie shrugged and said, "I'm fine."

Ranger chuckled. This was the one thing he loved most about Stephanie. No matter how afraid she was, she never let that fear stand in the way of getting what she wanted.

Well, _almost _never. It was her fear of _him_ that had kept her out of his bed.

It was no secret the strong feelings and sexual tension between them. He felt it, and he knew she did, too. A long time ago, they had shared one spectacular night together, a night of unbridled passion and uninhibited love making.

It had been the emotional intimacy that had frightened Ranger, and at the same time ruined him for all other women. Never before had he felt so vulnerable in a woman's arms. Her touch had been nourishing, down to his very soul. How could he have fallen so hard so quickly?

"Do you mind?" Stephanie elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "You're hogging the armrest."

Ranger nudged her arm off the armrest and stared blankly in front of him. "It's my armrest," he said.

"Jesus," Stephanie said. "What is with you? Do you have to control _everything?"_

Looking over at her, Ranger couldn't help but notice the frustration and helplessness etched in her eyes. He knew that feeling well. It was the same one he felt every time he had to stop himself from touching her, from kissing her, from giving in to the desire he knew they both wanted.

Like now.

A low ache started in his chest and swirled outward, until every inch of him felt bruised.

"I control what I can," Ranger said, his tone low and focused, "and prepare for the rest."

"You think you can control me?"

"No," Ranger admitted, "but I am prepared to keep you safe, at all costs. Even from yourself."

A jolt of turbulence rocked the plane, nearly lifting Ranger and Stephanie both out of their seats.

Stephanie turned to Ranger, her eyes wide with panic. "Ranger, what's going on?"

"I don't know," Ranger said. He leaned over and fastened her safety belt around her waist. Then he reached into his pocket and retrieved the key to the handcuffs. "I'm going to talk to the pilot. It's getting dark out. Looks like we're heading into a storm system."

"Ranger—"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Steph," Ranger said. His voice was strong and confident, calming her instantly. "Stay here and keep your seatbelt on."

Stephanie nodded and offered up her wrist for Ranger to take off the cuffs. But before he could fit the key into the lock, the plane took a nosedive.

"Ranger!"

"Hold on, Steph," Ranger said, clinging to seat in front of him. Gaining enough leverage to secure himself into his seat, Ranger pressed Stephanie's head between her legs and covered her head and torso with his own.

Stephanie was clinging to him, her fingers tangled in his T-shirt, shaking in fear.

_Hold on, babe. Hold on. We'll get through this._

_We have to._

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter One_

Stephanie came awake slowly, not sure what had happened. She felt like she was trapped in a tunnel. A long, dark tunnel with no way out.

"Stephanie?" she heard Ranger call to her through the darkness. "Stephanie, can you hear me?"

"_I can hear you, Ranger,"_ she tried to say, but something was wrong. She couldn't make a sound. And it was still so dark.

"Come back to me, Steph," Ranger said. "Please, babe. Come back to me."

From far away came a flash of light growing brighter with every passing second. Stephanie blinked her eyes a few times and Ranger's face came into view. He was hovering over her. His eyes were fixed on her, concern evident in them. He ran a finger down the side of her face and let out a deep sigh.

"Can you move?"

"I think so," Stephanie said and then just to be sure she wiggled her toes. "I'm c-c-cold."

_And wet. And sore. What the hell happened?_

Stephanie sat up and looked around. The sky was overcast and raining, with the roll of distant thunder echoing in the background. A smoldering chunk of metal and glass lay crumpled a few yards away. Stephanie looked up at Ranger.

"Where's your pilot?"

Ranger's face went blank.

"He didn't make it, Steph," Ranger said, trying hard to keep his emotions under wraps. Their pilot, Marcus Strong, had only been working for Rangeman for a short time, but Ranger knew he had a family. He would provide for them the same way he provided for all his men, but he knew as well as anyone that no amount of money could replace the love of a father or husband.

Stephanie slipped her hand in Ranger's and squeezed lightly. Ranger met her gaze and it was then that Stephanie noticed the large gash across Ranger's shoulder.

"Oh my god. You're bleeding."

Stephanie ripped a section of her T-shirt off and moved to press it against Ranger's wound, but Ranger caught her hand at the wrist. He wasn't used to dealing with a situation like this in the presence of a woman. True, Stephanie wasn't just any woman—she was smart, resilient, tough—but she behind her eyes he knew she was vulnerable and frightened and it was his responsibility to get her out of this. He had to be strong for her, to be fearless. Letting her tend to him wasn't an option if he was to be either of those things.

"It's just a scrape, Steph," Ranger said.

"Just hold still and let me—"

"No," Ranger said.

Stephanie jerked her hand back and realizing she still had the scrap of cloth wadded in her fist, shoved it into her pocket. "You're so damn difficult," she said. "You're _bleeding_ and you won't even let me help you."

Ranger got to his feet and offered to help her up but Stephanie refused his gesture. "You don't need help and neither do I," she said. Steadying herself against a tree to keep her head from spinning, she looked down and did a self assessment. She still had her clothes, thank god. And although she was sore she didn't think anything was broken. She felt of her hair and cringed. If she didn't find a hairdryer soon, she was going to have one hell of a frizz attack on her hands!

Almost as soon as she thought it, she felt stupid. She was lost in the woods with no food and no shelter. Soon, it was going to get dark and cold. And who know what kind of animals roamed freely in the woods at night? Frizzy hair was the least of her problems.

Fighting off a pending panic attack, Stephanie turned to Ranger.

"What do we do, now?" Stephanie asked.

Ranger had been studying the area, trying to pinpoint their location. He turned around to face her and his features softened. "There's another storm coming in," he said, pointing to the ominous gray clouds swirling overhead. "We need to find shelter for tonight; some place dry so we can get out of these wet clothes."

"And tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow we start walking," Ranger said.

Stephanie looked around. There were no trails where they were, not even ones made by the native wildlife. No sound of planes or helicopters overhead. Nothing but trees and rocks and dirt.

"Do you know where we are?"

Ranger thought about this for a long time. The real answer was no, he didn't know where they were. He didn't have the slightest clue. But if he had to guess, he would guess they were somewhere near their destination, which was his safe house in Maine. It was a gut instinct combined with years of military training that lead him to this conclusion, but that was good enough for him to give her an honest answer.

"We're not far from the cabin," he said. "Should take a day, two tops."

"Maybe we should stay here and wait for someone to fly over," Stephanie said, her head back, eyes searching the skies above.

"Bad idea, babe," Ranger said. "No one will be able to see anything in this weather and the area is too dense to search by foot."

He didn't want to think about the possibility that a search might not even happen, if they thought there were no survivors.

Stephanie hugged herself as a sudden chill rushed through her body. Ranger noticed her shivering and pulled her into him.

"I'll get us out of this, babe," he said to her. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you," Stephanie said. "Body and soul."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Two**_

Stephanie wasn't sure how far they had walked or for how long. All she knew was that her legs and feet were tired and aching. Ranger walked three paces ahead of her, clearing her path to make it easier for her. It was a sweet gesture, she thought, but it was still a little embarrassing. Stephanie knew she wasn't in the best shape, but she wasn't as frail as he seemed to think she was. It wasn't as if she had never taken a hike before.

Ranger looked back at her. "Do you need to rest?" he asked her as he guided her away from a bunch of poison ivy that had snaked it's way around a tree.

Stephanie glared at him. "I can make it," she said, noticing she sounded out of breath even to herself.

Ranger stopped and waited for her to catch up. "We should stop if you're tired," he said. "If you fall you might twist your ankle."

"We're in the middle of nowhere, Ranger," Stephanie said, growing more and more annoyed with every passing second. "It will be dark soon and I don't know about you but I'm not looking forward to sleeping on a rock! The sooner we get to your cabin the sooner I can take a shower and sleep in a bed. Let's keep going."

Ranger cocked a half-smile at Stephanie. This is what he loved about her. She didn't give up without a fight.

"I have good news and I have bad news," he said. "The bad news is we're probably not going to make it to the cabin tonight. We're losing light fast and another storm is moving in fast. We need to find shelter soon and wait it out if we don't want to be human lightning rods."

Stephanie's face fell. That was not what she wanted to hear. Camping in the woods was bad enough but being lost alone in the dark was a different kind of scary.

"And the good news?" she asked Ranger.

Ranger reached forward and pulled her to him, their chests touching.

"If you don't want to sleep on a rock, you don't have to," Ranger said. "You can sleep on me."

His breath was warm against her skin as he spoke, the heat causing her body to react. He leaned forward and kissed her, sliding his tongue past her lips, exploring her mouth with his own. She involuntarily wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, her body plastered to his, holding tightly to him as her knees weakened ever so slightly.

_This is definitely good news , Stephanie thought. It's the best news I've heard all year!_

The rain set in before the sun went down, making the most important thing to be to find shelter. Unable to keep her footing on the soggy terrain, Stephanie had gripped Ranger's hand and he had never let go. A large clap of thunder echoed just off the horizon and Stephanie felt a chill rush down her spine.

"Not much farther," Ranger called to her over the roar of the rain and wind. He pointed to a cave at the top of the hill. "We'll spend the night there."

They reached the cave with Ranger in the lead. They were both soaking wet, shivering from the cold.

"A-are you s-sure this is a g-good id-dea?" Stephanie asked Ranger, taking in their new surroundings. "What if something is l-living in here?"

Ranger ran his hands up and down her arms to protect her from the chill. "We'll be safe here," he said. "Safer than out there. A lot of adventure tour guides use this place as a drop off point for supplies they don't want to carry the full length of the trip. It's the off season no, but if we're lucky there might be something here we can use."

Stephanie's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Like food?"

"Food, matches, blankets or fresh clothes," Ranger said. "You stay here. I'm going to take a look a look around to see what I can find."

"Okay," Stephanie said. She chanced a cautious glance toward the mouth of the cave. There was hardly any light left. "Promise me you won't leave me alone in the dark."

Ranger leaned in and kissed her sweetly, tenderly, on the lips. His promise, sealed with a kiss.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note (07/09/2007):_**

**_I appreciate all of you who have commented on this story so far! Unfortunately my computer crashed (again) the day after I posted the last chapter and I lost what I had written up until that point. sob I'm trying to rewrite the chapters I lost but its a long slow process since I can't remember all of what I wrote. :( Please bare with me while I do this and I promise I will update as soon as I can. Also if you would like to beta for this story please let me know. Thanks so much! ... Kate  
_**

****

****

****

**_Chapter Three_**

Ranger came back carrying two bags marked _Supplies_. "Fate is smiling on us," he said. "Looks like they left some stuff behind."

He tossed one of the bags at Stephanie and they both started going through them.

"Two matches, a travel toothbrush, some marshmallows, a blanket and a first aid kit," Stephanie said, counting out the items from her bag one by one. She looked over at Ranger. He was smiling flirtatiously. "Did you find something interesting?"

The smile grew wider and even more amorous.

"You could say that," he said. "A blanket, sunscreen, some toiletries, two condoms..."

A rush of heat soared to her private area and stayed there, a slow simmer on the verge of becoming a boil.

"...and here's something you'll appreciate," Ranger said.

"More than the condoms?" Stephanie said without thinking.

Ranger's eyes grew warm and dark. He was tuning into her signals, assessing her body language as well as her words. "You appreciate the condoms?"

_I would appreciate them more if you were naked and wearing one_, Stephanie wanted to say, but she knew she had to measure her words carefully around Ranger if she wanted to keep their relationship from crossing the point of no return. She couldn't count the number of times he had made it clear to her that he didn't do long-term relationships. No, satisfying her carnal urges, no matter how exciting, wasn't worth the pain of having her heart broken.

Though truthfully, she wondered if maybe that had already happened. There were times when the distance between them made her yearnings for him more bitter than sweet, more painful than exciting.

_If only I hadn't fallen in love with him_, she said silently to herself. _If only..._

Shaking off the thought as best she could, Stephanie said to Ranger, "Come on, wise guy. Let's see what you've got."

Ranger reached into the supplies bag and pulled out a Hershey's chocolate bar.

"Oh my god!"

Stephanie reached for the chocolate bar and a low, deep laugh boomed from low within Ranger's chest. He handed her the chocolate and watched as she hungrily tore off the wrapper, broke off a piece and ate it. She closed her eyes and moaned at the sweet, smooth taste of milk chocolate melted in her mouth.

_This is better than sex_, she thought to herself, savoring it every bit. She opened her eyes and caught Ranger watching her, his gaze sending a powerful jolt to her nervous system. The way he was looking at her made her feel exposed and vulnerable, and she had to double check to make sure she was still wearing clothes.

_Well... **almost**__ better than sex..._

_...and they did have those two condoms..._

Stephanie's thoughts were broken by an ominous sound, almost like a growl, that resonated throughout the cave.

"What was that?" Stephanie asked, eyes wide with fright.

"My stomach," Ranger said. "I guess I am hungry after all."

Stephanie broke off a piece of chocolate and handed it to Ranger. "Here," she said.

"Thanks."

"And we've got marshmallows, too," Stephanie said. "I guess they were making s'mores. Too bad they didn't leave us any graham crackers."

"Actually..." Ranger emptied out the rest of the contents of the supplies bag revealing a flashlight, a can of pasta rings in sauce, and...

Stephanie almost laughed out loud when she saw the graham crackers among the supplies. What luck!

"The flashlight is useless. No batteries." Ranger tossed it to the side, and picked up the can of pasta. "This we can use."

"Yeah, if we can find a can opener," Stephanie said, disheartened.

Ranger pulled a utility knife from his pocket. "This should work," he said.

"Wow. You really _do_ prepare for everything. Do you have a microwave too?" Stephanie joked playfully.

"No," Ranger said, grinning. "But we have matches and enough fire wood for one night. Go take off your clothes and--"

"W-why would I take off my clothes?"

Stephanie was startled by Ranger's suggestion, her cheeks blushing bright red.

Ranger smiled. "Because you're soaking wet, babe," he said. "It gets cold here at night. I don't want you to get sick."

"You're wet, too," Stephanie said. "Aren't you afraid you'll get sick?"

"I hardly ever get sick," Ranger said. "But if it makes you feel better, I'll take my clothes off too."

Stephanie couldn't imagine _anything_ feeling better than Ranger, his body working hers into a frenzy. In fact, she thought she might die and go to heaven at the sight of him, his naked body was so permanently emblazoned in her mind.

"Steph?" Ranger said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, nodding her head. "You're right. You start the fire and I'll change into something a little less..._wet._"

_Good luck,_ Stephanie told herself as she picked up the blanket and moved near the back of the cave, out of Ranger's view. For some reason, she had a feeling... no, more like an understanding... that she would be _wet_ all night long.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Four_**

Stephanie wrapped a blanket around her nude form and emerged to find Ranger kneeling in front of a newly lit fire. The flames licked high, casting shadows all around, basking the cave in a soft glow. Ranger turned to look at Stephanie and she tightened the blanket around her.

"Your turn," Stephanie said, suddenly wondering if this was a good idea. She was alone with Ranger...and she was naked...and soon he would be too. With only two thin sheets of fabric between them, she knew it would be hard if not impossible to keep their lust at bay.

"Don't worry, babe," Ranger said, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "I'm not going to take advantage of you."

Stephanie was surprised at the wave of disappointment that crashed down upon her at Ranger's words. Almost as if on cue, Ranger walked to where she was standing and kissed her...the kind of kiss that soared through her body like an electric current, all the way down to the tips of her toes. A white hot sensation that rocked her body and left her yearning for _more, more, more..._

Ranger broke the kiss and looked down at Stephanie. "But you're welcome to take advantage of _me_ any time you want."

"Um..."

It was all Stephanie could manage. Oh, she wanted all right. If he only knew. She couldn't think of anything she _wanted_ more than to help Ranger out of his wet clothes...to feel him, taste him, bury him so deep inside of her they both cried out in absolute ecstasy...

Ranger put his hands on Stephanie's bare shoulders to steady her. He knew they wanted the same thing. To touch each other...to hold each other...to explore each other inside and out. It was the only way they could adequately express their burgeoning emotions.

But she was still so unsure, still so apprehensive.

_Why?_

Ranger didn't know. Had he done something? Said something? How could she doubt his love for her? With a reluctant sigh, Ranger took a step back, breaking their embrace.

"Lay your clothes by the fire so they dry," Ranger said. "I won't be long."

Stephanie took her time smoothing out her clothes on a rock by the fire and then seated herself, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders to keep warm. A few moments later, Ranger emerged from the back of the cave, wrapped in the second blanket. His skin was smooth and beautifully tan, the light from the campfire illuminating the curves of his chest and body. A sudden fever attacked her, fighting off the cool night air and the moist dampness from the rain. Confronted with the memory of his naked body on hers, she wanted so badly to rid herself of her cover, to mold herself to him, fitting on him like a designer clove...

Unable to resist watching him, Stephanie closed her eyes tightly.

_Get a grip_, she told herself. _Lust hormones are good for one thing and one thing only. You can't go through another night with Ranger without wanting more...more than he's willing to offer..._

Stephanie felt a sharp pain of bitter resentment rising like bile in the back of her throat. Anger is what it was, but she was more angry at herself than she was at Ranger. Hadn't he always told her his life did not lend itself to relationships? Hadn't she known from day one that marrying Ranger would never be in the cards for her? Why had she been so stupid? Why had she fallen so much in love with him knowing her love would forever be unrequited?

Consumed by her thoughts, Stephanie jumped in shock when Ranger laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, taking in the concern in his eyes. To those who did not know him Stephanie knew Ranger seemed cold and calloused, uncaring and unfeeling, detached from all human emotion. She knew better. His touch had never been anything but tender and soft and warm against her skin, leaving her with a sense of longing and comfort. She melted into him, allowing him to slip his arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

"Are you hungry?" Ranger asked her, his lips brushing against her hair as he spoke.

Stephanie nodded her head against his chest.

With a soft kiss placed on her lips, Ranger leaned forward and used his utility knife to break the seal on the canned pasta, a small hole on either side. "We want the steam to get out but we don't want any ash getting in," Ranger said, setting the can on a rock by the fire and using a stick to push it closer to the heat.

"How long will this take," Stephanie asked.

"Not long," Ranger replied. "Do you want more of the chocolate while we wait?"

Stephanie thought about this but ultimately decided to shake her head. "Save it for dessert," she said. "Dessert is my favorite part of the meal. It would feel wrong to not have it."

This got a booming laugh out of Ranger. It was a fun, jovial sound that came with an unexpected ease.

"Is it just me or are you laughing a lot more than usual?"

Ranger's laughter died down and he cast her a sincere smile. "Must be the company I keep."

"Tank?" Stephanie asked coyly, but Ranger shook his head.

"Tank isn't any fun," Ranger said. "He wouldn't be caught dead naked with me in a cave, no matter what the circumstances were."

Stephanie felt herself blush from head to toe.

"Speaking of Tank, do you think he's worried for us?" Stephanie asked.

Ranger carefully measured his answer before responding. He knew Tank would be concerned, but he also knew Tank would know how to shut off his emotions and focus on what needed to be done...something he wasn't sure Stephanie would understand.

"I'm sure Tank is doing everything he can to find us," Ranger said in what he hoped was a comforting tone. "There's no need to worry, babe."

"It's not that," Stephanie said. "I trust you I do. I just...I don't want everyone to worry."

"Babe," Ranger said, tightening his grip around her. "Everyone knows I won't let anything happen to you."

Comforted by his words, Stephanie raised her head to look into Ranger's eyes. Then, without warning, he kissed her again. It was slow and sensual, their tongues slow dancing in rhythm to the beating of their hearts, growing more and more fierce as the tempo quickened.

"Steph," Ranger said, pulling away. His voice was a low and drawn out, almost a moan. "We shouldn't...if you're not ready..."

Letting the blanket fall away from her body, Stephanie took Ranger's hand in hers, and placed it at the swell of her bare breast. The warmth of the firelight cascaded over her as his gaze fell, her body reacting instantly to his touch.

"I want you," Stephanie said, unable to control herself any longer. "I _need_ you..."

With those words, the last of Ranger's resistance slipped. Before he knew it, he had lowered her onto her back and had begun savoring the taste and feel of her body, inch by porcelain inch. Small, guttural moans escaped her as she writhed beneath him, her fingers tangled in his hair, urging him down her body to where she needed him most. His hands traveling the length of her thighs, he lowered his mouth to the small forest of brown curls between them and kissed her there, lapping at her hungrily until she came, her cries of pleasure echoing softly off the walls of the cave.

As slowly and attentively as he had descended, Ranger kissed his way back up her body. Before long, they were eye level, exploring the caverns of each other's mouth once more, their bodies positioned so that he taunted and teased her with anticipation.

"We can't...not without..."

Stephanie's voice was breathy and trailed off into a low moan as Ranger's body brushed against hers once more. Without hesitation, Ranger reached for one of the condoms and carefully rolled it on. He positioned himself over her and slid inside her slowly, watching her expression intently as their bodies synchronized in perfect rhythm, reacting to the wondrous feel of each other with immeasurable pleasure.

Arms and legs and lips entwined, Stephanie felt the warm tingle of an intense climax flowering within her. It had been so long since their one night together, Stephanie had nearly forgotten how quickly Ranger could bring her to climax. But this feeling...this feeling she remembered perfectly. It was the best feeling in the world...one she never wanted to end.

Her fingers dug into the soft skin at the base of his spine, urging him more deeply inside of her. Ranger obliged, quickening their pace until Stephanie cried out, her body clenching around his so tightly it nearly triggered his own orgasm.

His control slipping, Ranger forced himself to slow their pace. He couldn't be sure there would be another night like this, and he wanted to savor it. And more importantly, he wanted _Stephanie_ to savor it. There was no way he could adequately express how much he loved her, but this...making love to her...was the closest way he knew how.

Beneath him, Stephanie was gasping for air. Her moans becoming more and more audible as she bucked under him, he knew she was close. Every touch, every slight shift, held the intensity of lightning as their bodies moved together.

_"Ranger...oh god...Ranger...please..."_

Ranger's body tensed as he fought to keep his composure. This time, there would be no holding back. This time she would take him with her, right over the edge of ecstasy.

_"I love you."_

He had breathed it into her ear, as still as a whisper, as her body tightened around him, milking him until his body convulsed and he fell into her with a loud groan.

They laid there together for a long time after they were done. Their bodies were spent. Ranger cradled Stephanie into him, holding her tightly to his chest, reveling in the feel of her bare skin against his. Her breathing was slow and steady, lulling him into a tranquil state he was sure he never before experienced.

Stephanie snuggled closer to him and sighed into his chest.

"No regrets, I hope."

"No regrets," Stephanie said honestly.

He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "What are you thinking?"

Stephanie eased out of Ranger's grip and turned to face him, propping herself up on her elbows so that they were eye level. If she told him now, things would be different. But after what they had just shared, how could she keep it to herself?

Looking Ranger in the eyes, and without any doubt in her mind, she answered him. "I love you too."


End file.
